1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weapon sighting devices and more particularly to a weapon benchrest.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,965; 5,397,147; 5,715,625 and 5,884,966 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse portable and adjustable shooting benches.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical weapon benchrest.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved weapon benchrest and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.